Interview
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: percakapan antara Author Somplak nan Sarap dengan Member Super Junior Kece tapi Gila *ditendang ELF* / OneShoot / Mind To RnR? Kamsahamnida *Park EunRa JewELFishy*


**Interview**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : Super Junior/Author :P**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Anything About Character Isn't Mine, This Fict Pure Mine**

**Warning : Typho(s)/Humor Gagal/Somplak/Dan Sebagainya**

**A/N : Well, ini hanya percakapan antara Author Somplak nan Sarap dengan Member Super Junior Kece tapi Gila *****_ditendang ELF_***** Dimana pertanyaan-nya saya ambil dari beberapa Chingu saya**

**Dan untuk member tak semuanya saya masukkan... Hanya Leeteuk/Heechul/Yesung/Kangin/Sungmin/Eunhyuk/Siwo n/Donghae/Ryeowook/Kyuhyun**

**sisanya berada dirumah saya *plakk!* XD**

**Don't Flame and Don't Bashing Character... You Guys Only Flame/Bashing Author... And If You Didn't Like, Please To Closed This Fiction**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q : Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Park Eun Ra Imnida. Saya dan Chingu saya akan berbincang dengan anda... Apa anda bisa?**

**SuJu : Annyeonghaseyo Eunra-sshi, tentu saja.**

**Q : Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan memulainya... Saya datang kemari untuk menyampaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari beberapa Fans kalian.**

**SuJu : Baiklah**

**Q : Untuk Leeteuk-sshi dari H.R, ''Oppa, bagaimana rasanya menghandle Dongsaeng Oppa sebanyak itu? Apa Oppa tak kelelahan?''**

**LeeTeuk : soal itu saya sudah biasa... Lagi pula, Dongsaeng saya 'sangat menurut' pada saya. kalo soal kelelahan, saya sedikit letih tapi bisa melakukannya.**

**KyuHyun : *bisik* sebenarnya Teukie Hyung itu menyeramkan kalo marah... Jadinya kami dengan TERPAKSA menurut saat dia marah**

**KangIn : *bisik* benar sekali, Teukie Hyung itu Iblis Berjubah Malaikat**

**LeeTeuk : *Geplak Kyuhyun dan Kangin***

**Q : Baiklah, untuk Heechul-sshi dari S.R, ''Oppa, kenapa kau begitu cantik tapi sangat menyeramkan?''**

**HeeChul : saya memang terlahir cantik *kibas rambut* tapi kalo menyeramkan sepertinya tidak juga**

**KyuHyun : *bisik* dia itu nenek lampir yang menyeramkan**

**SiWon : *bisik* dan orang sesat di Korea**

**HeeChul : *tendang Kyuhyun dan Siwon***

**Q : B-berikutnya untuk Yesung-sshi dari D.R, ''Oppa, kenapa kau suka sekali menyentuh bibir tiap member, menggigit kuku, dan lemot?''**

**YeSung : saya melakukannya karena bosan... Dan APA MAKSUD LU KALO GUA LEMOT?! *emosi***

**Q : ini BUKAN dari saya Oppa! *Sweatdrop***

**KyuHyun : *bisik* dia memang SANGAT lemot**

**EH/SW : *bisik* dia punya aurah aneh**

**DongHae : *bisik* dia menakutkan**

**YeSung : *timpuk KH/EH/SW/DH pke Mic***

**Q : untuk Kangin-sshi, Mianhae tak ada pertanyaan**

**Kangin : Gwenchana, lagipula saya malas untuk menjawab (u,u)**

**KyuHyun : bilang saja kau tak ingin ada godaan Hyung *smirk***

**Q : *sigh* Next untuk Sungmin-sshi dari H.R, ''Oppa, kenapa kau begitu suka Pink dan Wine? Oppa belajar Martial Arts dari siapa?''**

**SungMin : Saya suka pink karena warnanya bagus, untuk Wine saya kurang tau... Kalo beladiri saya belajar dari-**

**DongHae : *nyelak* belajar dari Kungfu panda**

**KyuHyun : penyuka Wine akibat ketampanan saya *PeDe***

**SungMin : *tendang Kyuhyun dan Donghae***

**Q : *mulai stress* untuk Eunhyuk-sshi dari E.R, ''Oppa, kenapa kau mengoleksi Video/Foto Yadong di Laptop? Bagaimana pendapat Oppa saat Oppa dipakai untuk FF Mature?''**

**EunHyuk : saya juga gak tau kenapa, tapi itu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Pendapatku untuk FF Mature... hhh... yaah jika hanya untuk kesenangan... Saya biarkan.**

**DongHae : *bisik* Hyukkie suka ngoleksi video Yadong buat praktek denganku~ dan FF Mature sebagai gambarannya XD**

**EunHyuk : *cekik Donghae***

**Q : *mulai pusing* kita lanjut Siwon-sshi dari J.H, ''Oppa adalah satu-satunya member ter-Alim di SuJu... Apa Ke-Aliman Oppa masih dipertahankan?''**

**SiWon : kalo tentang Alim... Yaaa saya hanya manusia biasa, ke-aliman saya terkadang suka goyah akibat Hyung-dongsaengdul yang mesum tingkat dewa... Untuk menghindari-nya saya selalu berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar-**

**KangIn : *nyelak* Ya! Ya! Ya! Lu udh terkontaminasi kuda!**

**DongHae : Betul itu, Kibum aja lu 'hantam' saat kami tak ada... Dan Kibum ditemukan(?) lemas dan tak bisa berjalan dengan baik dihari kemudian**

**KiBum : *bersin2***

**SiWon : (''-_-) *tendang Kangin dan Donghae***

**Q : *komat-kamit* Next To Donghae-sshi dari M.G, ''Oppa, kau sangat tampan... Multitalenta, tubuh lumayan atletis-''**

**DongHae : *nyelak* oh terima kasih untuk pujiannya M.G *Blink***

**Q : saya belum selesai Oppa... ''-tapi kenapa fisik 'sempurna' Oppa masih dibawah Siwon Oppa?''**

**DongHae : *lesu* kutarik kata 'terima kasih' ku!**

**EunHyuk : ckckckck... Gitu doank udah ngambek -_- tapi memang kenyataannya begitu (u,u)**

**DongHae : Hyukkie~ kenapa kau begitu~? *rengek***

**Q : tolong Donghae-sshi untuk dijawab *siapin kaleng tuna***

**DongHae : entahlah padahal saya rajin mengunjungi Gym untuk menguat fisik dan tentunya membuat Abs sempurna... tapi hasilnya tetap begitu saja walau sedikit terlihat. Multitalenta karena saya memang tampan *PeDe* dan dibandingi dengan Siwon-sshi... *diem***

**Q : kalo dibandingkan dengan Siwon-sshi?**

**DongHae : SAYA MEMANG DIBAWAHNYA! *pake toa***

**All(-DH) : *nutup telinga***

**Q : lanjut, untuk Kim Ryeowook-sshi dari A.R, ''Oppa, kau sangat imut dan suara melengkingmu begitu hebat... Tapi dikeseharianmu apa Oppa beralih menjadi Chef?''**

**RyeoWook : terima kasih atas pujiannya... Ne, saya menjadi Chef di Dorm karena hanya saya yang bisa memasak dengan baik... Tapi walau begitu, Leeteuk Hyung, Sungmin Hyung, dan Eunhyuk Hyung terkadang membantu-ku untuk memasak.**

**KyuHyun : *bisik* tapi walau diluarnya ia baik... Tapi didalamnya ia berbeda... terbukti disaat dapur Dorm berantakan, ia akan berteriak dan mengamuk.**

**RyeoWook : *BadMood* Kyunnie~**

**YeSung : Ya! Maknae! Jangan buat Wookie gua BadMood! *timpuk pke cangkang siput***

**EunHyuk : YA! Hyung! Siput Gua! *emosi***

**Q : *nyaris pingsan* Last To Kyuhyun-sshi dari Y., ''Oppa, kau adalah Maknae yang sangat Evil... Menindas Hyung-mu, tak sopan dengan yang lebih tua... Walau begitu kau selalu dimanja oleh seluruh Hyung-mu... Dan kenapa disetiap ke-usilanmu selalu Hyukppa yang menjadi sasarannya?''**

**KyuHyun : *ringis* Appo~**

**Q : Kyuhyun-sshi, Gwenchanayo?**

**KyuHyun : Gak apa-apa bagaimana!? Gua dihajar habis-habisan ama Hyungdeul *babak belur***

**Q : yaa, siapa suruh bisik-bisik Evil tadi... sudahlah, dijawab pertanyaannya...**

**KyuHyun : sebelumnya saya SANGAT berterima kasih akan PUJIAN tadi... Soal dimanja, mmm... Mungkin karena saya Maknae disini jadinya saya butuh perhatian lebih... untuk sasaran ke-usilanku yakni Hyukkie Hyung... karena dia tampangnya polos, sifatnya yang terlalu lembut, cengeng, dan mudah sekali memaaf kan seseorang *lirik Eunhyuk***

**EunHyuk : *pundung***

**DongHae : Ya! Maknae! *emosi***

**Q : Donghae-sshi, sudahlah... Calm Down Okay *sweatdrop parah***

**KyuHyun : ada tambahan lagi, saya dimanjakan mungkin karena penyakit saya yang terkadang selalu kambuh disaat saya terlalu lelah... *sendu***

**SungMin : *peluk Kyuhyun***

**LeeTeuk : walau dia selalu usil gak ketulungan, kami selaku Hyungdeul-nya harusnya memberi perhatian dan kasih sayang kan? *angelic smile***

**Q : That's Right Oppa dan waktunya sudah usai... Kamsahamnida atas waktunya**

**SuJu : Ne, Tentu saja.**

**Q : kalau begitu saya dan Chingu saya undur pamit... Annyeong~**

**SuJu : Annyeong~ *lambai2***

**LeeTeuk : Dongsaengdeul, Kka... Kita kembali ke Dorm**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~One Hour Later~**

**Vira : Fiuh~ mereka ntuh somplak semua -_-**

**Yumi : sudahlah, lagipula kita sudah melakukan Interview dengan baik kan?**

**Vira : ah Iya, Yumi... Apa kau sudah menyiapkannya?**

**Yumi : apanya?**

**Vira : yang itu~ *blink2***

**Yumi : *Thinking* aahh... Yang itu... Tentu saja sempurna *smirk***

**Vira : siapkan Laptop dan aktifkan rekamannya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Di Laptop : Aaahhhnnn... Eeeuugghh... Aaakkhh...!)**

**Vira/Yumi : *mimisan***

**Vira : Yumi-ah, kau sanggaaattt hebat~... Memberi obat perangsang pada minuman mereka dan menyiapkan rekaman di dorm mereka diam-diam sebelum kita Interview... Juga menghubungi member yang absen sebelumnya *kagum***

**Yumi : Thanks ata pujiannya *kibas rambut***

**Vira : Ok lanjut lagi... *Pervert Smirk***

**Vira/Yumi : *menonton kembali All Couple SJ (Kecuali Shindong and Zhoury) Making Love/NC* XD**

**Fin**

**A/N : GARIINGG ABIS~! Vira mencoba membuat Interview kocak tapi begini jadinya (''-_-) dan~ berhubung bsk puasa, Vira Hiatus Publish FFn NC XD... kkkk~**

**Baiklah, Numpang Balas Review Untuk Fict Sebelumnya :**

**The Last Togetherness (2) :**

**-Fengmi14** : **Benarkah samapi nangis ._. ? ehehe Gomawo atas Review-nya ^^**

**-aninda. : Gomawo atas Review-nya ^^**

**My Imagine My Love (8) :**

**-guixianstan : niatnya aku ingin buat Hae stress di akhirnya *di deathglare Hae* tapi gak tega juga #PLAKK XD Gomawo atas Review-nya *bow***

**-nurul. : Uljima~ Mian kalo Hyuknya diganti ama kembarannya XP kkk~ Gomawo atas Review-nya ^^**

**-bluerissing : Uljima~ Mian klo Chingu nyesek pas Hyuknya dikatakan meninggal ._.v *Author ditendang Hyuk XD* Gomawo Atas Review-nya ^^**

**-lyndaariezz : Yup, Hyukkie adalah Roh yang dipanggil Minppa buat ubah sifat 'dingin' Haeppa Gomawo atas Review-nya ^^**

**-Arit291 : Jinjja? Ehehe cman iseng aja buat AN-nya... Ne Chingu... Believe it or Not *ngikutin Replys* memang nyata *lirik Yumi* Gomawo atas Review-nya^^**

**-NRL LOVE FISHY : Gomawo atas Review-nya ^^**

**-Jewels1295 : Ne emg bner klo tiap FF OS pasti nge-feel bgt... Ne ini memang kisah nyata Chingu-nya Yumi ^^ Gomawo atas Review-nya ^^**

**-Aonymouss : klo Haeppa kembar 1000 ELFishy sorak bahagia XD Mianhae kalo Chingu rada malas saat membacanya dikarenakan Italic yang nyaris menutupi cerita... ini semua gara-gara Eonnie Vira yang sembarangan otak-atik ceritanya -_- soal reinkarnasi... tak mungkin lhaa~ 3 tahun reinkarnasi jadi segede itu #PLAKK Gomawo atas Review dan sarannya Chingu ^^**

**Good Bye My Friend (2) :**

**-NRL LOVE FISHY : Gomawo atas Review-nya ^^**

**-lee ikan : Mian bikin nangis *kasih tissue* saya hanya terima tanggung tanya(?) #PLAKK XD Gomawo atas Review-nya^^**

**My Lately Baby (8) :**

**-musume amai09 : Annyeong Sull-sshi ._. Gwenchana pke apa aja boleh kok #Apaan coba XD# aku gak kuat terusin NC nya *nosebleed* mau minta video eksklusif HaeHyuk? Silahkan minta kepada KangTeuk kkk~ Gomawo Atas Review-nya ^^**

**-NicKyun : gak menantu gak mertua sama2 Yadong XD begitulah ke posessive-an Haeppa... dikit2 dihukum *ditendang Hae XD* Gomawo atas Review-nya ^^**

**-lyndaariezz : mungkin memang takdirnya XD *Author dibuag kelaut ama Hyuk* Gomawo atas Review-nya ^^**

** .1 : Gomawo atas Review-nya ^^**

**-MingMin : walau pervert semua, mereka hidup bahagia kok XD... share Video? Silahkan minta izin kepada Hyukppa XD Gomawo atas Review-nya**

**-nurul. : Kita beri Hyukkie kekuatan untuk bersabar XD *ditendang Hyukppa* Gomawo atas Review-nya ^^**

**-lee ikan : benarkah kurang panjang? Mianhae... saya baru belajar(?) buat FF NC dan juga gak kuat buatnya ._.v XD mungkin untuk Hae memiliki CaMer pervert... untuk Hyukkie? Molla XD Gomawo atas Review-nya**

**-nvyptr : karena KangTeuk gk ada kerjaan... jadi begitu... kkk~ beri Hyukkie kekuatan untuk bersabar... hehehe... Gomawo Atas Review-nya ^^**

**Kamsahamnida *Bow***


End file.
